Hypomnesia
by MsAnnie26
Summary: A very AU Story about Derek and Kate (My first so bare with my, typos and all) Derek recently discovers that Kate didn't die after the incident with Peter. She's been in an insane asylum for over a year, he expects to take this opportunity to visit her and tell her off, but nothing could have prepared him for this visit. -All characters belong to their rightful owners
1. The Build Up

He sat in the waiting room of the large building; his leg shook uncontrollably as he waited to be called inside. The whole drive up here, he knew this was a terrible idea but he needed to see it for himself.

"Derek Hale?" a small pudgy nurse called out his name. Derek stood up immediately and walked over.

"That's me" he replied in a quiet voice.

The nurse smiled warmly at him "Well aren't you just a handsome thing."

Derek returned her smile with his own tensed one, this wasn't the place for anyone to be that happy and it made him feel uncomfortable. He was here for one reason, and he just wanted to go in and get it over with.

The nurse handed him a visitors badge and began motioned for him to follow her "This way handsome. You're the first visitor since admittance..." She led him down a long bright white hall, rows of doors on either side.

Derek began to feel uneasy "this is a bad idea" he spoke under his breath, just as a guttural scream echoed down the hall causing him to jump. The nurse seemed unaffected by it, he was sure this sort of thing happened every day.

She turned to him just as she stopped at a door off to the side "Alright Handsome, before you go in if anything goes wrong just press the call button and we'll be right in.

Derek knew things were bound to go awry, but he knew the nurse didn't know that so why was she warning him? "Why would anything go wrong?" he asked in mild curiosity.

The nurse gave an exhausted smile "Since admittance there's about 8 fights on record...with a lot of damage. Not that those people didn't deserve it" She winks as she explains "but this one has a lot of fight in her, so be careful."

_Great _Derek thought to himself, _even in here I'll have to watch my ass. _He nodded at the nurse and walked inside just as she disappeared down the hallway.

He didn't know what he expected to see when he walked in there, maybe he expected her to be pointing a gun at him, threatening to end as she would say "his mutt life." But that wasn't the case this time. What he saw was a woman sitting on the floor of the room against the wall, her dirty blonde hair fanned over one half of her face.

"Kate?" he asked in confusion.

She turned her head and looked him with a confused stare "Who are you?"


	2. Strange Familiar

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was the first time he'd ever seen Kate this defeated or confused. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her when he saw her, but right now the words were stuck in his throat.

"I'm Derek...Kate" he cautiously walked across the room and took a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

She stayed seated by the wall and tilted her head back "Am I supposed to know you?" she didn't ask it in a sarcastic tone like she normally would, she just sounded tired. Kate turned her head and waited for Derek to respond.

"Yeah, we kind of have a long history" It was more than just history between the two of them. It was love, hate, betrayal, lies, and confusion. But Derek knew this wasn't the time to bring that up.

Kate stood up and walked across the room, sitting in a chair directly across from his. "I'm sorry I don't remember. There's...a lot I don't remember." Her eyes became misty as she looked at Derek, evidently trying to remember him. "You do look familiar though..."

He rubbed his face and looked into her eyes "its ok Kate, don't worry about it" he gave the best smile he could in the situation. He had hated Kate for so many years, she ruined his life, practically killed his entire family. But the girl sitting in front of him right now was not that person; he could see it in her eyes. They were wide and innocent, like the girl he had met as a teenager, the one he fell for. "I just...Uh...wanted to see if you were ok" he lied.

Derek originally came here because he heard she was still alive, and wanted to give her a piece of his mind. He knew in his heart she'd end up in an asylum eventually for her psychotic ways, but never this broken and defeated.

"Oh, well thanks" she flashed that signature Kate Argent smile at him.

Derek couldn't help but smile at her, it shocked in confused him. He didn't smile often; it was a result of all the pain that he had endured in his life. Pain that was partially caused at the hands of the woman sitting before him. But he couldn't be mean to her, she wouldn't understand and he needed her to remember before he could confront her. For now he'd just sit here and talk with her and see how much she remembered exactly.

"So Kate, I don't want to sound like an ass. But what is the last thing you remember? If you don't mind me asking" He watched for her to reaction, expecting it to be a hostile one.

She shook her head "I don't mind at all" She leaned her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. "I remember being a kid. I remember my mom, dad, and my brother Chris" She looked to Derek as if for confirmation of the name.

Derek nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I remember being trained to fight, or hunt. Something like that" she laughed at the memory. "I think I remember because that was some intense crap."

_No wonder she's beat the crap out of people here, she remembers her training._

"Oh and I remember that I'm from Beacon Hills" she shrugged her shoulders as if that tidbit didn't matter "that's really it."

Derek nodded "yeah, I'm from there too. Well I hope you remember everything soon." He really did, so he could stop being nice to her and tell her what he was really feeling.

"Thanks Derek" she smiled at him again before getting up from her chair. She walked over to the lone dresser in the room and pulled out, what looked to be a sketch pad. "I'm going to show you something but I don't want you to get freaked out."

Derek raised one of his brows and looked at her questioningly "go ahead" he crossed his arms waiting for her to show him what she had on the sketchpad.

Kate returned to her seat and looked at Derek nervously, and flipped through a few pages in her sketchbook. "What I've done since I've got here is draw. It's what I use to help me pass the time, here. You're literally the first person that's come to see me from out there. So I just draw whatever I see...or dream of" she pointed towards the small window at the top of the room. "Well here it is" she turned the sketch book and slid it towards Derek and stared at him.

His eyes widened in shock. What he was looking at was a perfectly drawn sketch of him. The shape of his jaw, the color of his eyes. She even added the little details, like the small slash on his left eyebrow and the tiny worry lines that appeared whenever he was in deep thought. Derek was speechless; it was as if he had posed for the picture.

"It...It looks kind of like you, don't you think?" she looked down at her hands.

Derek leaned is elbows on the table and rubbed his temples. "Kate, this is amazing...I think you might be getting your memories back"

Kate looked up from her hands and gave a relieved smile "I hope so, but these are just flashes. I've had them for months now and I can't remember what anything means. Aside from your face, I've seen wolves, fire, arrows, and guns." She shook her head and laughed "What a nut job I am huh?"

Derek felt his throat go dry, she was having flashes of everything that caused him pain. He gave his best faux smile. "You're not a nut job" _Like hell she isn't. She burned my family alive, and tortured me. _

Kate laughed some more just as the door cracked open "Visiting hours are over. Handsome, time to say your goodbyes." The nurse looked at Kate laughing and gave a surprised smile. "I'll give you a few minutes, then you can meet me in the hall" Derek nodded, and she shut the door giving them their privacy.

He stood up from his chair and rubbed the back of his neck "well, it was...uh... Great seeing you again Kate."

Kate quickly walked around the table to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much for coming to see me Derek, it meant a lot. Will you come back?"

Derek froze at the feel of her touch; it had been years since they'd had any sort of physical contact that didn't involve her beating the crap out of him. He wrapped his arms around her and his body instantly relaxed. Derek nodded and replied "of course I'll come back."

"You promise?" She asked in a hopeful voice, one that was so unlike the huntress Derek had come to hate.

"I promise" he closed his eyes and took in her scent, something he did as a teenager.

Kate pulled away and smiled "Thank you"

Derek nodded and gave a quick smile before almost running out into the hallway. His thoughts were so loud in his head.

_Shit, this isn't good. It's not good at all._


	3. Hidden Memories

All characters, quotes, etc... Belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.

_**Blow the smoke right off the tube**_

_**Kiss my gentle burning bruise**_

_**I'm lost in time**_

_**And to all the people left behind**_

_**You are walking dumb and blind, blind**_

_**Zombie- The Pretty Reckless**_

The ride home would be almost two hours, this gave Derek some time to think. He couldn't help but replay the conversation with Kate's nurse in his head over and over again.

_"I see everything went well in there" she smiled at Derek as they made their way down the hallway._

_He nodded "yeah nothing got out of control"_

_"That's good dear. I've got to say that's the first time I've heard her laugh since she's got her." _

_His face was serious; he didn't know how to respond. This woman didn't know about why he really came there or what his and Kate's past was really like._

_He handed back the visitor's pass to the nurse when they reached the door "Please make sure you come back and see her. She really needs someone to talk to that isn't a doctor, and that poor girl has no one." It was clear the people in this town didn't hear of any news from Beacon Hills, where Kate was considered a murderer...in truth she was one...the fire. The nurse put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze before walking away._

Derek rubbed his temple as he drove. He didn't know why he felt so bad for Kate, even without her memory she was still the bitch that took advantage of the love he had for her, and killed his family. But he couldn't feel that about the person he saw today; she was vulnerable and confused. She had no idea about the fire other than the flashes she mentioned, he couldn't hold that against her. He would just sit back and wait for her memory to come back like he decided earlier.

When he reached Beacon Hills it was already night. There was no doubt in his mind Cora and Peter would be breathing down is neck about where he was all of this time, and he really didn't feel like having this argument tonight. Derek turned off the ignition before getting out of his car, and walked up the steps to his new place. He turned the doorknob and was greeted with Cora's judging glare.

"Where were you?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

Derek walked past her and set his keys on the table. "I went for a drive, I had a lot to think about, and right now I'm just tired and want to go to sleep."

He walked away before she could say another word and went straight to his room plopping down on the bed. Exhaustion took over his body and he was fast asleep before his next breath.

His dreams were flashes of everything from. Her laugh, her smile, the scent of her hair, the picture she'd drawn, the nurse's words _"that poor girl has no one"_, and the most dominating part of his dream was the innocence in her eyes. Those hauntingly beautiful hazel eyes, the eyes that used to stare at him with so much love at one time.

The flashes in his dream soon turned into one of his most vivid memories

_"Do you ever just want to run away?" Kate asked as they laid on the hood of Derek's car side by side, watching the sun rise._

_"Everyday" he replied. His eyes mesmerized by the colors changing in the sky._

_He heard her sigh loudly "Do you want to run away with me?"_

_Derek turned his head, and caught her eyes staring deeply into his "I'd go anywhere with you"_

_Kate gave the saddest of smiles and took his hand in hers, pulling it up to her lips. She kisses his hand lightly and moved so her body was touching his. "No matter what happens Derek, just remember that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." She moved her hand and started to touch his face, as if she were a blind person trying to remember his features._

_He nodded at her words and smiled "I love you too Kate. But nothing is going to happen." _

_Kate shook her head "you need to promise me Derek that you'll always remember that I love you. No matter what."_

_He was confused but nodded in agreement. "I promise"_

_Two weeks later, the fire happened._

Derek woke up in a cold sweat, he hadn't thought about that moment in years so why was he dreaming of it? He stood up and stripped off his clothes as he walked down the hall into the bathroom, to take a hot shower; something that always helped clear his mind.

He turned on the water to hottest setting he could take and stepped in. He closed his eyes letting the water cascade down his back, hoping it would wash away all of the stress.

_Derek kissed her lips softly and held her close as the water cascaded down their bodies. He placed his hands on the curve of her hips and pulled him closer to her. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Derek trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Kate moaned softly, Derek's lips curled into a pleased smirk. He loved when she made that tiny sound because of him. _

_"KATE ARE YOU HOME?!" They both froze at the sound of Chris' voice. Derek's eyes widened in horror while Kate just smiled and laughed._

_"Stop laughing he'll hear us" he scolded her. Kate placed her finger over Derek's lips and shook her head._

_"Yeah I'm taking a shower, did you need something? "Kate replied trying to hide her laughter._

_Chris called back "Nope I was just wondering who was here since I seen the lights on. I'll see you later...and Kate be careful."_

_"Ok...bye" she called out before giving a devious smirk "Now where were we?" She pulled Derek's nude body flush against hers and kissed him passionately._

Derek's eyes shot up "what the fuck?" he punched the wall of the shower hard in frustration causing some of the tiles to crack.

He turned off the water, grabbing a towel from the rack. Drying off his body before wrapping it around his waist.

His thoughts were making him dizzy, he knew what he had to do...He had to help Kate remember, even if it meant opening old wounds and revisiting old memories that he had kept locked in the back of his mind for years.

Nothing would be resolved until he got the chance to confront Kate the way he wanted to and for that he needed the bitch huntress to reappear.

Derek decided he would stay a few days in the town where the asylum was. In order for Kate to remember she needed a constant, he would be that; at least for a few days.

He picked up a duffle bag and threw a few changes of clothes and the essentials. Derek sighed and knelt down and lifted one of the floor boards underneath his bed. Here he kept things he didn't want anyone else to find, most of them things from his past. He slipped his hand in and picked up a small tattered photo album. Derek replaced the floor board and wiped off the dust from the album before opening it. There staring back at him was a picture of he and Kate one of their many secret outings, he flipped the pages and found similar ones. He had to keep his mouth from curving into a smile; he remembered where every picture was taken and what was happening in that moment. It was some of the best moments of his life, moments he had chosen to lock deep in the back of his mind until now.

Derek tossed the pictures into his bag and zipped it up.

"Going somewhere" Derek had to refrain from shuddering at the voice.

"I'm just leaving for a few days. Nothing you need to dip your nose in Peter."

Peter leaned on the door panel, his arms crossed over his chest "You're not doing a great job in concealing where you're going. I know you found her."

Derek stiffened, he knew it was only a matter of time before anyone else found out about Kate still being alive; he just hoped it was later rather than now. "It's something I have to do"

"Something you have to do? Like finish ripping her throat out? That one just won't die will she, I was sure I dug my claws in deep enough before tearing"

Peter's words made Derek angry, he could feel his claws beginning to extract. "Just leave it alone Peter, I'm taking care of it."

"You'd better; it would be terrible if you made the trip all the way out there for nothing."

Peter laughed before walking away, leaving Derek there questioning if he himself would finish off Kate once her memory was back...

His mother's words from so long ago echoed in his ears

_"Just because you're a predator, doesn't mean you have to be a killer"_


	4. Mind and Heart

_**I think I might've inhaled you**_

_**I can feel you behind my eyes**_

_**You've gotten into my bloodstream**_

_**I can feel you flowing in me**_

_**The spaces in between**_

_**Two minds and all the places they have been**_

_**Bloodstream ~Stateless**_

Derek knocked on the door before walking inside. Kate was sitting at her desk sketching; she looked up and gave the biggest smile when she saw Derek. "Derek, you came back."

He walked towards her and took a seat next to her "I said I would be" he replied.

Kate turned her head back to her sketch and shrugged "Sometimes people promise things but don't keep them" Derek nodded and looked over her to see what she was drawing. It was a sketch of their favorite spot to watch the sunrise and the sunset; he smiled sadly, it was the same spot where she made him promise to remember she would always love him. _How fitting_ he thought. "I mean I haven't talked to a lot of people for them to keep promises to me. But I'm sure whoever admitted me into this place promised they'd come see me, and well as you know they haven't."

Derek couldn't help but feel guilty, to be one of those people that had promised her something but didn't keep it. But she killed his family, what kind of love was that? If she loved him she wouldn't have turned his whole world upside down. He sighed, angry with himself for not being able to connect the Kate sitting next to him, to the heartless huntress he last seen.

Kate lifted the picture and showed it to him "how is it?" she turned to look at him, waiting for his critique.

Derek smiled sadly "It's great actually... it looks just like it did when we used to go there."

Kate set down the picture and looked at him with confusion "We went there together?"

He swallowed and nodded, thinking now was a good time to show her what he had brought. "Yeah a bunch of times...I actually have something for you"

She looked at him curiously "for me?" Derek nodded and pulled out the small photo album, placing it in her hands. Kate opened the small book and smiled when she seen what was inside. She took her time looking at each picture, as if to try to find something that looked familiar to her. She flipped to a picture of them at that favorite spot, recognizing it instantly. "That's what I drew..."

Derek smiled "see, I told you your sketch looked exactly like it." Kate lit up at the compliment before turning to the next page; it was Derek's favorite picture of them, they were hugging and looking into each other's eyes laughing. The look of love evident in Kate's eyes, it was one of his favorite memories. Kate ran her fingers over the picture and looked up at him "we used to date" it wasn't a question.

"Yeah we did for a while" he replied

"We look really happy here" she said as she turned her eyes back to the picture.

"That's because we were" Derek was hoping she wouldn't ask the question he knew she was curious about.

"Why did we break up?" she asked eyes still on the picture.

Derek froze and stared at her, he couldn't tell her the whole truth; not now not when it would ruin everything.

"Our families didn't get along, it made things difficult" he explained in short.

Kate just nodded "That makes sense, from what I can remember my dad is a real dick. I could see him making things difficult." She flipped to the next one "It's too bad we didn't last, because you're pretty hot and I think we could've made some cute babies." She shifted her eyes back to him and gave a devious smile.

Derek couldn't help but smile. In this moment she reminded him even more of the girl he fell in love with all of those years ago. "Yeah I guess we might have had some cute kids...we actually talked about that before." _What the hell are you doing Derek?! _His mind was yelling at him.

"We did?" Kate crossed her arms and gave him an amused smile.

"Yeah we did, you always used to talk about how you wanted them with my eyes" Derek leaned forward and moved the hair away from her face that was covering her eyes "I always wanted them to have yours" he looked into her eyes as his fingers brushed against her cheek.

Kate's stared back into his with an intense gaze. The fluttering of her heart filled Derek's ears. He wanted to lean in and kiss her. It had been so long since he had a real kiss where he felt sparks. Sure there was his fling with Jennifer before he found out she was the Darach, but he realized that happened only because he was lonely there was no real connection between them.

Derek leaned forward, he could hear Kate's almost silent gasp as he got closer to her lips. At the last second he remembered this was the same girl that had murdered his family, he had to push those feelings away. He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed; he felt the war brewing between his heart and his brain.

He could see the disappointment in Kate's eyes. "I can't Kate...not when you don't remember anything." _Not when you have no memory of ruining my life. _He kissed her forehead softly, a simple gesture that was still to intimate.

Kate nodded and looked at him "I understand you don't have to explain yourself" she straightened "I would hate for something to happen that would keep you from coming to see me anymore" She smiled at him.

"I actually will be coming to see you more. I rented a room not far from here for a couple of weeks. It's a lot easier than driving over 2 hours back and forth to come here." He leaned back into his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

Kate's smile brightened "Really? So you'll be coming everyday then?" her excitement was that of a teenage girl's

Her excitement shouldn't have affected Derek the way it did, but he couldn't help it. He fought to keep from admitting it to himself, but he was just as excited at the prospect of seeing her every day for two weeks and that scared him.

Derek lay next to Kate on her small bed, both staring up at the bright white ceiling. They had spent most of the day talking about the little things she remembered and walking around the asylum. Kate showed him around the place she'd been living in for over a year. He saw people who were really messed up, a lot of strait jackets, people talking to themselves, screamers, and others who just sat there in silence with a blank dead stare. It made Derek sick to his stomach that Kate was here, she didn't belong. She fit none of those descriptions, she just happened not to remember anything past a certain age.

Derek turned his head to the side and looked at Kate "Why are you in here Kate?"

Kate turned his own head to look at him "Because I'm crazy, I thought that was established."

Derek shook his head "You aren't crazy, you just don't remember some things. You don't belong here." _She is crazy Derek, don't you forget what she did, only a crazy person is capable of that _he ignored the voice in his mind and continued to stare at her, waiting for a response.

"Not what my doctor says, he thinks it's safer for me to stay in here. In his words, I have Intermittent Explosive Disorder" she rolled her eyes at the name _See CRAZY!_ His mind yelled out to him as she spoke. "It's not like those jerks in the common room didn't deserve what I did to them. I'm honestly surprised I'm even allowed to have visitors"

Derek stayed silent and just nodded. It was the first time he heard her acknowledge her fighting inside the asylum. He knew what she was capable of, and it gave him a chill to think what she did to those people, even if they had it coming. _Run as far away as you can Derek!_

"I guess they made an exception since I never had visitors before" she smiled at him and turned to her side fully.

Her smile melted away the chill. Derek smiled back and ran his hand down her side; he could feel her shiver beneath his touch.

"Visiting hours are over dear" the nurse Derek now learned was named Doris called out as she came inside. Her eyes widened but armed at the sight of Derek and Kate in the bed together.

Derek quickly pulled away and Kate lay on her back giving an exasperated sigh. "Damnit Doris" she said under her breath.

Derek chuckled quietly "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise" he leaned over and kissed her forehead before getting off of the bed. "Anything you want me to bring tomorrow?"

Kate leaned up and nodded "Some REAL food please. I'd cut off my left tit for a burger right now."

Derek and Doris laughed "alright I'll bring you a burger, no amputation of body parts needed." He winked "See you tomorrow Kate."

"See ya Derek" she smiled at him just as he walked out of the door with Doris.

"You know the two of you aren't supposed to be in bed together." She stated.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck "yeah I'm sorry about that. We were just lying there talking, those chairs aren't the most comfortable."

Doris gave him a big smile "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't tell. I can see that you need this interaction as much as she does...I think it's doing you both good." Derek handed her his visitor pass in shock "Until tomorrow handsome" she said as she led him out through the clear glass doors.

_Shit even outsiders are noticing _Derek thought to himself. _Either you're a great actor Hale, or you're betraying everything you now stand for by feeling for the devil._

The war between mind and heart was now in full swing.

**Side note:** **Intermittent explosive disorder (IED) is a behavioral disorder characterized by extreme expressions of anger, often to the point of uncontrollable rage, that are disproportionate to the situation at hand. Impulsive aggression is unpremeditated, and is defined by a disproportionate reaction to any provocation, real or perceived. Some individuals have reported affective changes prior to an outburst (e.g., tension, mood changes, energy changes, etc.).**


End file.
